


ilysb

by caffeinejunkiesss



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinejunkiesss/pseuds/caffeinejunkiesss
Summary: please enjoy my chaelisa oneshot! :D





	ilysb

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy my chaelisa oneshot! :D

“chaeng?”

lisa asked to no one as she walked inside the dorm then closed the door behind her. it was pitch dark at the living room, it’s like none of the members was in the dorm at that time. but she knew that chaeyoung was home at that moment. deciding not to turn on the light and just find the older girl, she put off her coat and bag on the couch. just when she’s about to go looking for the main vocalist, she heard a faint soft voice accompanied by a guitar. smiling to herself as she knew who exactly was that, she walked toward the source of the voice.

she opened the door a little and peeked inside. lisa was right. from where she stood, she could see clearly chaeyoung was at the balcony with her back facing lisa. she stepped inside and closed the door quietly, before approach the older girl.

**_oh, my heart hurts so good_ **

**_i love you, babe, so bad, so bad_ **

**_oh, oh my heart hurts so good_ **

**_i love you, babe, so bad, so bad_ **

lisa leaned on the wall as she enjoying chaeyoung’s honey-like voice singing her current favorite song, lany’s ilysb. she remembered it clearly when she and chaeyoung had their late night talk (and sometimes doing some acoustic with chaeyoung playing the guitar) in the balcony, she told the older girl about that song which chaeyoung then decided to play her guitar and them singing the song together.

**_mad cool in all my clothes_ **

**_mad warm when you get close to me_ **

**_slow dance these summer nights_ **

**_our disco ball's my kitchen light_ **

****

**_and you need to know_ **

**_that nobody could take your place, your place_ **

lisa was feeling that it was the right moment to make her appearance. when chaeyoung was focusing on the song, lisa suddenly joined the singing.

**_and you need to know_ **

**_that i'm hella obsessed with your face, your face_ **

chaeyoung jumped a little when she heard the younger’s voice as she looked behind with her finger still playing the guitar. she found lisa standing not far from her with a big smile on her face as she walked closer to her. lisa then sat beside her and continued her singing with eyes never leave chaeyoung’s.

**_oh, my heart hurts so good_ **

**_i love you, babe, so bad, so bad_ **

**_oh, oh my heart hurts so good_ **

**_i love you, babe, so bad, so bad_ **

**_oh, oh…_ ** **__**

“that was good.” chaeyoung said as she showed her smile to the younger who kept looking into her eyes. “why are you looking at me like that?”

“you’re really pretty.”

chaeyoung blushed hearing that comment. she often heard that from the younger, but everytime lisa said that she always success in making her blush.

“i’m being serious right now, park chaeyoung. you’re really pretty.” lisa said with a smile on her face.

“how come i look pretty only in this pajamas with my bareface? you got to be kidding me, lis.”

“whether you’re wearing your make up or not, pajamas or dress, styling your hair or not, you always look pretty in my eyes, chaeng.” lisa said. “believe me.”

chaeyoung’s cheeks reddened. “stooop. you always making me shy.”

lisa chuckled seeing the older’s shy yet cute expression.

“chaeyoung-ah.”

“hm?”

chaeyoung turned her head and locked eyes with lisa’s. she saw the younger took a deep breath before saying something that chaeyoung couldn’t believe it at first.

“i love you.”

those three words coming from lisa made the main vocalist lost her words.

“i- what are you saying, lisa-ya? stop making jokes like this.” chaeyoung said and faking her laugh to cover her nervousness.

“nope. i’m not joking this time, chaeyoung-ah.” lisa said seriously. “i actually do love you, but if you don’t feel the same it’s ok—”

“no no no.” chaeyoung quickly cut off lisa’s words. “i honestly don’t know what to say regarding this, lisa-ya.”

lisa kept silent while letting the older girl to take her time to finish her words.

“but one thing i know for sure is that,” chaeyoung took a deep breath before continuing. “i love you too.”

the smile on the thai’s face grew wider when she heard those three words from the main vocalist.

“i’m not dreaming right now, am i?”

chaeyoung chuckled. “do i need to pinch your cheeks to make you believe that it’s real and you’re not dreaming?”

lisa pinched chaeyoung’s fluffy cheeks instead and the older yelped.

“ya lalisa!” chaeyoung rubbed her not-so-hurt cheeks while giving her glare to the younger.

“aww, does it hurt?” lisa asked. “because if it is, i have to do something then.”

“w-what are you gonna d—”

lisa cut off the older’s words by leaning in and kissing her cheeks lovingly as to make the pain go away.

“is it still hurt?”

“n-no, not anymore.” chaeyoung replied shyly. “you should warn me first before doing that again you know.”

“why? it’s not the first time i kiss your cheeks though.”

“but it’s the first time after we confess to each other.”

lisa giggled seeing how cute the main vocalist was. she then grabbed chaeyoung’s hands, made the older’s attention back at her again.

“be my girlfriend, chaeyoung-ah?”

chaeyoung smiled at her. “of course i would, lisa-ya.”

lisa immediately pulled her now girlfriend into a tight hug. she couldn’t believe that they finally became girlfriends. her mind then did a quick flashback to the day before when she had her lunch with jennie. the main rapper was the one who made her realize her true feeling for the main vocalist.

_“what’s with that face?” jennie asked when she saw the lead rapper put down her phone and heaved a deep sigh._

_“chaeng’s not replying my text.”_

_“you know very well that our dear chaeyoungie often forget to reply message.”_

_“but she usually never forget to reply mine...” lisa mumbled softly but jennie managed to hear it clearly._

_“then just give your girl a call if you really need to hear from her.” jennie said nonchalantly as she typed something on her phone._

_lisa blushed hearing how jennie just called chaeyoung as lisa’s girl. “s-she’s not my girl.”_

_“yet.”_

_“wha—”_

_jennie put down her phone and now facing the shy maknae. she smirked to herself when she saw the redness on lisa’s cheeks. “i know that you’ve been liking our dear main vocalist, lisa-ya. even jisoo unnie could clearly see it as well.”_

_“b-but i don’t know if she’s feeling the same, unnie.” lisa said hanging her head low._

_“then find out how her feeling for you, lisa.” jennie said. “confess to her.”_

with some convincing, lisa finally agreed to confess her feeling to chaeyoung. she smiled to herself as to her confession turned out well. chaeyoung love her too and even agreed to be her girlfriend.

“can i kiss you?” lisa asked as soon as they broke the hug. chaeyoung nodded her head shyly.

lisa was the one who leaned in and slowly captured the main vocalist’s soft pink lips. she could feel how their lips fit each other perfectly like that. their kiss lasted for few minutes.

“i like kissing you.” lisa said after they broke the kiss and now their forehead was on each other.

“then do it often.”


End file.
